


Take Me to Bed - Vie minut vuoteeseen

by Nevski



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Käännös, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Suomi | Finnish, Translation, suomennos
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: PWP:tä ja Liara/fem!Shepardia. Siinä se oikeastaan olikin.





	Take Me to Bed - Vie minut vuoteeseen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me to Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142038) by [swanqueengranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger). 



> Käännösfikki. En tiedä, mitä tästä saan, mutta se ei ole rahaa. / Fan fiction translation. I do not know what do I get out of this, but it ain't money.

”Shepard!”

Jane Shepard oli kuullut nimensä karkaavan asarin huulilta jokaisella kuviteltavissa olevalla tavalla heidän yhdessä olonsa aikana, mutta Shepard tunsi nipistelyä vatsassaan kun voihkaisu irtosi Liaran huulilta tällä kertaa.

Puristaen silmänsä kiinni hän laajensi seisoma-asentoaan ja työntyi eteenpäin lujempaa. Liara heittäytyi häneen, kädet lukittuivat tiukasti hänen paljaalle selälleen. Kuumat huulet tanssivat hänen poskellaan, hänen ohimonsa yli ja pysähtyivät lepäämään hänen korvaansa vasten. Shepardin punaiset hiukset huijasivat kuumeisen suudelman päätymään sinne, mutta se ei olisi mitenkään voinut pysäyttää Liaran äänekkäitä yrityksiä tasata hengitystään.

Shepard tiukensi otettaan asarin oikean reiden ympärillä ja veti. Liaran huohotus kertoi liikkeen aiheuttamasta mielihyvästä, mutta syynä Shepardin huulilta karanneeseen matalaan huokaukseen oli tämän jalkojen tiukentuminen hänen vyötärönsä ympärillä.

Ääni vain syveni, kun Shepard tunsi Liaran keinuvan hitaasti eteenpäin; jo ennestään hänen huulillaan tanssinut kieli tapasi hänen omansa. Hän työntyi itsekin hitaasti eteenpäin toista vasten ja hänen vatsansa halki kulki entistä pakottavampi halun leimahdus.

Kun Liaran kieli työntyi hänen suuhunsa ja tämä keinutti lantiotaan vielä kerran, Shepard vastasi työntöön terävämmällä liikkeellää työntäen pitämäänsä strap-onia syvemmälle kosteuteen joka oli vanginnut hänet.

Liikkeen seurauksena Liara veti henkeä ja hänen päänsä osui vasten seinää vaimeasti. Tilanteen hyväkseen käyttäen Shepard veti asarin oikeaa reittä tiukemmin ympärilleen jälleen kerran. Hän siirsi oikean kätensä nopeasti takaisin ja sen osuessa Liaran takapuoleen päässyt ääni aiheutti mielivaltaisen äännähdyksen hänen rakastajansa huulilta.

Turvonneet huulet osuivat hänen omiinsa.

”Shepard…”

Huulet vetäytyivät tarpeeksi kauaksi voidakseen laskea välistään hengähdyksen omaisesti: ”Vie minut sänkyyn”, ennen iskeytymistään takaisin.

Shepard työnsi itseään voimakkaasti ylöspäin osuen samalla Liaran sisemmän seinämän kohtaan, jonka hän tiesi aiheuttavan voimakkaan mielihyvän voihkaisun.

Hän käytti tilanteen huokaistakseen oman karheaäänisen kysymyksensä Liaran suuta vasten.

”Oletko varma?”

Voihkaisu, joka osui hänen huuliaan vasten hänen jatkaessaan hidasta työntymistään, teki helvetillisen hyvää työtä vakuuttaessaan hänet kuinka paljon Liara nautti asennosta, jossa he jo olivat.

Toisella voihkaisulla Liaran jo entuudestaan tummenevat silmät lukittautuivat vihreisiin. Toinen käsi kiemurteli tiensä punaisiin hiuksiin, puristuen osittain nyrkkiin asarin tukistaessa. Shepardin pää seuratessa liikettä tahdoton huokaisu karkasi hänen huuliltaan.

Liaran kieli työntyi kohti toisen erottuneita huulia ja hänen jalkansa tiukensivat otettaan jälleen.

”Aion ratsastaa sinulla kunnes jalkasi pettävät.”

Valkohehkuinen kuuma halun vyöry juoksi Shepardin vatsan halki; hänen häpynsä nyki vasten strap-onin stimulaatiolevyä.

Liaran suu laskeutui vasten hänen omaansa, kädet tiukentuivat jälleen hänen päänsä takana suudelman syventyessä.

Yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä Shepard veti heidät pois seinän luota ja kääntyi, siirsi heidät hitaasti kohti sänkyä, jonka hän tiesi olevan nyt suoraan heidän edessään. Kun hän irtaantui suudelmasta, mustat iirikset tuijottivat hänen omiinsa.

”Vittu, Li.”

Huulet törmäsivät toisiaan vasten vielä kerran, kun Shepardin jalat vihdoin törmäsivät vuoteeseen. Hän olisi voinut olla hellempi laskiessaan heidät sille, mutta se ei ollut illan tarkoitus. Liaran selkä oli tuskin koskettanut patjaa, kun Shepard oli kiepautettu heistä alemmaksi, kehot kertaakaan eroamatta toisistaan.

Hän iskeytyi patjaan kovaa ja asari seurasi häntä, suu välittömästi suorastaan nälkäisenä hänen omallaan vielä kerran.

”Ajattelin juuri aivan samaa. Syleile ikuisuutta.”


End file.
